1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system networks, and more particularly to a system and method for interfacing graphical information with an information handling system wireless transceiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A typical desktop information handling system typically interacts with a variety of peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, display, speakers, a printer, a scanner, a camera, external drives, etc. . . . Portable information handling systems also interact with the same types of peripherals, sometimes directly and sometimes through a “cradle” device. Often cable connections to peripherals create a confusing and unsightly mess. One solution that reduces or eliminates the need for cables is the use of a personal area network (PAN) supported with high bandwidth transceivers, such as Ultrawide band (UWB) radio technology or 60 GHz radio technology. A PAN typically uses short range wireless communication, such as around 3 to 60 GHz, that has a relatively large bandwidth so that peripherals, typically located within a close proximity of the information handling system, communicate with the information handling system wirelessly instead of through cables. Currently, high bandwidth transceivers, such as UWB radio technology, supports bandwidth of approximately 480 Mbs, however, recent advances have made speeds in the Gbs range achievable. As bandwidth has increased, wireless connections between information handling systems and displays have become possible.
A difficulty with using a wireless PAN to interface a monitor and an information handling system is that presentation of visual information at high resolution displays typically requires considerable bandwidth, usually through a dedicated cable, such as a VGA, DVI, HDMI or DisplayPort cable. To address this difficulty, a WirelessHD industry group has recently formed to attempt to standardize 60 GHz millimeter wave technology for short range wireless HDTV connectivity. Other groups have sought to extend UWB technology into multiple spectrum band groups between 3 and 15 GHz for delivery of gigabit payloads over short ranges. In order to natively drive 1080P HDTV formats, 3 Gbps of bandwidth is typically needed between the graphics processor unit (GPU) and the display. Although bandwidth of 3 Gbps will support WUXGA display monitors, greater bandwidths are generally needed for display monitors having greater resolutions, such as 6 Gbps typically required to drive a WQXGA display monitor. As wireless PAN capabilities expand to bandwidths sufficient to communicate native display information, other bottlenecks may occur. For example, communication of information from a graphics processor to the wireless transceiver potentially will absorb significant information handling system resources. For instance, a PCI Express lane provides 2.5 Gbps, not quite enough to support HDTV connectivity, and the follow-on PCI Express generation 2 supports 5 Gbps, not quite enough to natively drive a WQXGA display monitor.